<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Routine by bbybngchn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850121">Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn'>bbybngchn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Friends With Benefits, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Kink, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, kind of, slight nipple play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin and Changbin have fallen into a bit of a routine. This time they're trying something a little new though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's very little plot... basically none... I hope you enjoy anyway *nervous laughter*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin is in the living room scrolling through his phone when someone else shuffles in. He takes a glance up to see Changbin. He’s about to go back to his phone when he takes in what Changbin is wearing and he perks up. Loose tank top, baggy sweats.</p>
<p>“Are you going to the gym, hyung? Can I join?” </p>
<p>Jeongin grins, taking great pleasure in the way Changbin’s cheeks start to tint pink already. </p>
<p>It’s become somewhat of a routine. What had started as innocent work out sessions between the two of them had slowly morphed into a <i>different</i> kind of workout. Jeongin wonders what Changbin will let him do this time. </p>
<p>The first time, Changbin had insisted on getting his mouth on Jeongin’s cock before their shower. Jeongin couldn’t really see the appeal, but something about the sweat and musk had really worked Changbin up, he’d cum in his pants grinding against Jeongin’s leg with his mouth stuffed full. </p>
<p>Usually, when they’re busy and need to be back at the dorm for a reasonable amount of sleep, Jeongin fucks Changbin in the locker room showers. Changbin get’s so noisy, Jeongin has to cover his mouth, either with his hand or his mouth, so that they don’t get caught. </p>
<p>Changbin rubs at the back of his neck, eyes averted as he mumbles, “I’m actually going to the dance studio.” </p>
<p>Jeongin deflates just slightly. “Oh.” </p>
<p>“But you can still come!” Changbin quickly amends, voice coming out just a little too rushed. </p>
<p>Jeongin cocks his head, and Changbin clarifies, voice lower, “I… had an idea for us anyway.” </p>
<p>That has Jeongin’s attention. </p>
<p>Pulling himself up off the couch, Jeongin raises an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s your idea, <i>hyungie</i>?” </p>
<p>Changbin swallows, cheeks burning at the thought of one of the members wandering in to see them now that Jeongin is standing over him. He’s always so taken aback by just how much taller Jeongin is than him. And he can’t help the way it makes him squirm. </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you later, first I want to run through the choreographies,” Changbin mumbles, turning away from Jeonging to start making his way out of the dorm. </p>
<p>Jeongin giggles, “Such a tease, but fine <i>hyungie</i>, I wouldn’t mind the view.”</p>
<p>Changbin turns away quickly at the words, muttering shyly, “Yeah, whatever.”</p>
<p>Jeongin chuckles again, following after Changbin as he makes his way out of the dorm and down towards the practice rooms. Jeongin still has his slippers on, unbothered and entirely prepared to sit back and watch Changbin put on a show for him. </p>
<p>The practice rooms are empty. It is pretty late at night and Jeongin doesn’t suspect anyone else will try to walk in, but he turns the lock anyway. Whatever Changbin plans, Jeongin doesn’t want any interruptions. </p>
<p>There’s nothing too different about Changbin’s practice for a while. He goes over their recent choreographies multiple times, his tank top soaking through with sweat and his breathing getting hard. Even so, it’s mesmerizing. Changbin puts his all into every practice run, making sure his expressions in the mirror mimic the intensity of the dance moves. </p>
<p>Jeongin is getting worked up just watching his hyung through the mirror. His hip thrusts, his matted hair, the way his arms bulge and how his thighs strain against the material of his pants. </p>
<p>Finally, the music shifts to something a little more mellow with a low bass. Changbin turns to face Jeongin, his smile a little sheepish as he makes his way towards where the younger is lounging. </p>
<p>Changbin’s voice is low as he says, “I didn’t get around to making a routine for you, but maybe next time.” </p>
<p>Jeongin’s mind reels at that. A routine? Does that mean… a<i>lapdance</i>? Changbin had even considered that? </p>
<p>“But I want you to watch me ride you. In the mirror.” </p>
<p>Jeongin’s brain is going to shut down. </p>
<p>“That’s… so fucking hot, hyung.”</p>
<p>Changbin laughs, still a little shy, but already pulling his top off. Jeongin will never get tired of the sight of Changbin bare before him. He shimmies out of his sweats at the same time that Changbin rids himself of his sweats. </p>
<p>Changbin slides into Jeongin’s lap once they’re both naked, licking his lips as he does. Jeongin’s hands come up to his hips instinctively, thumbs digging into his pelvic bone lightly. </p>
<p>“You’re not so bad yourself,” Changbin murmurs, bringing his lips down to Jeongin’s. </p>
<p>This is a newer part of their arrangement and Jeongin can’t say he minds. Changbin’s mouth is soft and giving, and kissing in general has always been something Jeongin enjoys. Jeongin lets Changbin deepen the kiss, their tongues brushing against one another. </p>
<p>Jeongin moves one of his hands down the curve of Changbin’s ass, his fingers brushing past his rim just to be met with something cool and hard. </p>
<p>Jeongin pulls back from the kiss, staring up at Changbin in awe, “You had this in the whole time?” </p>
<p>Changbin nods and bites his lip, whimpering quietly when Jeongin pushes at the base of the plug that’s buried inside of him. Jeongin mouths at Changbin’s neck, suckling just light enough to avoid leaving any marks. Still, Changbin’s breath hitches at the touch. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jeongin groans, “Does that mean you’re good and ready for me then, baby?” </p>
<p>A jolt runs through Changbin at the pet name, and he gasps when Jeongin takes a firm hold of his ass.</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, yes what?” Jeongin urges and Changbin whines, high and needy. </p>
<p>“Y-yes… hyungie,” Changbin breathes out the last word, his skin heating up in shame. But even more powerful is the <i>want</i> bubbling inside of him. </p>
<p>Jeongin reaches towards Changbin’s gym bag that’s laying next to them, fishing around for the familiar bottle of lube they’ve used in the past. It’s well-used, but there’s plenty for this time. Jeongin uses his other hand to play at the base of the plug, tapping on it lightly just to make Changbin moan again. </p>
<p>“That’s hyung’s good boy. Gonna put on a show for me, right?”</p>
<p>Changbin nods jerkily, pitching forward onto Jeongin’s chest as the younger eases the toy out and back in a few times. Changbin buries his head in Jeongin’s neck, breaths stuttering as he complains, “S-stop teasing!”</p>
<p>Jeongin chuckles, giving one more playful tap on the toy’s base before pulling it out of Changbin entirely. The suddenness has Changbin gasping, biting onto Jeongin’s shoulder with a choked noise as his hole is left empty and twitching. </p>
<p>“You’re okay, baby, shh,” Jeongin hums, pushing two fingers inside of Changbin experimentally. Changbin bites down harder on his shoulder as Jeongin’s fingers push in deeper. </p>
<p>Usually this is one of Changbin’s favorite parts. Jeongin has beautiful hands; slender fingers that reach so perfectly inside of him. But Changbin has been worked up since he slipped that toy inside of himself. He’d known Jeongin was lounging on the couch in the common area, had known Jeongin would offer to join him, that he’d end up in this position eventually. </p>
<p>Changbin didn’t want to wait any longer. </p>
<p>“Want you,” Changbin moans, kissing his way up Jeongin’s neck so he can kiss at the shell of his ear as he whispers, “Please fill me, hyungie.” </p>
<p>It has the desired effect. Jeongin hisses, pulling his finger free and uncapping the bottle of lube. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Binnie, you’re so fucking hot.” </p>
<p>Jeongin makes quick work of slicking his cock up, snapping the lid shut and tossing the bottle to the side. He wipes his hand unceremoniously on one of their discarded shirts so that he can put his hands on Changbin’s hips again. </p>
<p>Changbin bites his lip as he lifts his hips, hand moving behind himself so he can line Jeongin’s cock up with his entrance. He slides down slowly, sucking in a breath as he lowers himself down. Glancing up he finds Jeongin’s gaze locked over his shoulder. Changbin shifts so that he can turn his head to look in the mirror. </p>
<p>Jeongin is watching their bodies through the mirror and Changbin’s cock twitches. They look hot. Hotter than Changbin had thought they would and he’s almost jealous that he won’t be able to watch as well as Jeongin. Fuck, he looks so much smaller than usual like this, perched in Jeongin’s lap. It makes something hot burn in his tummy. </p>
<p>He watches himself sink down further, watches his rim stretch as it swallows Jeongin’s cock. He’ll never get tired of how Jeongin fills him. Jeongin is long, and like this he pushes so far into Changbin that it’s almost hard to breathe. Changbin loves it. </p>
<p>“Fuck, look at you baby. You take me so well,” Jeongin murmurs, groping at Changbin’s ass lightly before pulling his cheeks apart. It makes Changbin flush harder, seeing himself displayed so clearly. </p>
<p>He turns back to bury his face in Jeongin’s neck, too embarrassed to look anymore. Maybe it was better that he couldn’t see after all. </p>
<p>Jeongin grins, always so pleased to see this side of his hyung. Changbin has started moving in his lap, bouncing in a steady rhyme and letting out soft noises of pleasure into Jeongin’s skin. Jeongin is entranced by the sight of his hyung in the mirror, the way his back arches so beautifully, his thighs quivering and straining as he moves. He grips at Changbin’s hips tightly, helping Changbin move and urging him to go even faster. Of course, Changbin follows along without any resistance, his noises gaining volume. </p>
<p>He must be really worked up, Jeongin guesses, for Changbin to already sound this fucked out. Poor thing. </p>
<p>Jeongin ghosts a hand up Changbin’s back, carding his fingers through dark hair before gripping hard. He pulls Changbin’s head back, resulting in a strained cry from the older. </p>
<p>“You look so pretty baby, don’t you want to see?” </p>
<p>Jeongin forces Changbin’s head back farther, pulling until Changbin is hazily blinking at himself upside down in the mirror. Taking a moment to grip Changbin’s hip tight with his other hand Jeongin bucks his hips up, startling a noise choked moan out of Changbin. He doesn’t let up, fucking up into Changbin and punching whiny little “ah, ah” noises from him. </p>
<p>Jeongin could cum just watching Changbin like this. Body bent to Jeongin’s will and letting out the cutest sounds. Jeongin bites his lip, fucking up into Changbin even faster. </p>
<p>“Hy-hyungie! Wait!” Changbin cries, and Jeongin chuckles, loosening his hold just enough for Changbin to straighten up in his lap and stare up at him with teary eyes. </p>
<p>“And why should I do that?” Jeongin hums, bucking up into Changbin harshly. </p>
<p>Changbin chokes, but his resolve doesn’t waver as he mumbles, “‘M supposed to be making hyung feel good.” </p>
<p>And god, Jeongin’s going to malfunction with how stupidly hot that makes him feel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My baby is making me feel <i>so</i> good. You feel so good around me Binnie,” Jeongin assures, slowing his thrusts only enough for Changbin to catch his breath. </p>
<p>Changbin shakes his head stubbornly. “No, <i>let me</i> hyungie!” </p>
<p>Really, how is Jeongin supposed to argue with that? </p>
<p>Jeongin halts his movements, sliding his hand from Changbin’s hair to the back of his neck. He holds Changbin steady and narrows his eyes, contemplating.</p>
<p>Changbin opens his mouth to say something but Jeongin interrupts him, “Fine. But on one condition.” Changbin cocks his head in confusion, so Jeongin continues, “Turn around. I want my baby to see how good he looks riding hyungie’s cock.”</p>
<p>Changbin’s eyes widen and he swallows thickly, feeling himself flush even brighter at just the thought. But… but it’s what hyungie wants, and he can’t help the spike of arousal that shoots through him at the thought of watching himself fall apart on Jeongin’s cock. </p>
<p>Licking his lips Changbin nods. He shakily lifts himself up, grateful for Jeongin’s hands helping him up so that he can reposition himself in Jeongin’s lap. He had been embarrassed before but now he feels like he’s on <i>fire</i> seeing himself like this. </p>
<p>And yet, he can’t deny how unbelievably hot this is. </p>
<p>Jeongin is smiling coyly in the mirror, helping Changbin sink back down on his cock and eyes lighting up when their gaze meets through the mirror. His hand fans over Changbin’s stomach, pushing lightly and sighing blissfully in Changbin’s ear. </p>
<p>“How does it feel? Can you feel me all the way inside?” </p>
<p>Changbin’s brain short circuits. </p>
<p>“You’re so full, right? Go on, show hyungie how much you love being filled.” </p>
<p>Changbin doesn’t need to be told twice. </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Changbin lifts himself with trembling legs before lowering himself again. The drag of Jeongin’s cock inside of him is addictive, making him want to drive down harder and harder in an attempt to take Jeongin as deep as possible. His own cock slaps against his tummy with every jerky movement, his precum sticking to his sweat-slick skin.</p>
<p>He wraps a hand around his cock, finding it already messy and wet. He whimpers at just the simple contact. He fucks up into his hand and falls back down on Jeongin’s cock in turns. Squeezing his eyes shut harder he lets his mouth fall open to release the airy whines he can no longer contain.</p>
<p>Slender fingers curl under his neck, jerking his face up and he opens his eyes in shock. Jeongin is staring at him in the mirror, eyes dark and hungry as he whispers, “<i>Watch</i>. Look how desperate you are for me.” </p>
<p>Changbin can’t tear his eyes away. He looks so wrecked in the mirror with his skin flushed red and his movements sloppy and irregular. </p>
<p>Jeongin wraps his other hand around Changbin’s cock, his larger hand almost engulfing it entirely as it takes the place of Changbin’s own hand. Changbin groans at the feeling, reaching blindly behind him so he can grip at Jeongin’s waist as he bounces in a frenzy.</p>
<p>It’s so embarrassing, watching himself fall apart like this, but he can’t tear his eyes away. His gaze finds its way back to Jeongin’s and he notices the younger isn’t holding up much better. Jeongin’s hair is matted to his forehead with sweat and his mouth is parted to let out strings of low moans into Changbin’s ear.</p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>, Jeongin looks so beautiful like this, it’s almost too much for Changbin to take.  </p>
<p>“I’m gonna—!” Changbin blurts, hand flying down to grip weakly at Jeongin’s wrist to get him to slow down his hand pumping at Changbin’s cock, but Jeongin doesn’t let up. </p>
<p>Instead, he kisses Changbin's neck as he moans, “Go on, cum for me, watch yourself get all messy for hyung.” </p>
<p>Changbin feels like his legs will give out any minute but he’s so close, <i>so close</i>. The hand holding his chin shifts down toward his chest and Changbin gasps as fingers trail around one of his nipples. </p>
<p>“C’mon <i>baby</i>,” Jeongin murmurs, circling around the sensitive nub before closing together to pinch at it painfully. </p>
<p>Changbin cums with a loud cry, that’s swallowed by the music Changbin had almost forgotten was playing. It’s a good thing he’d had the forethought to put music on, if anyone had been walking by they’d surely have heard him in a silent room. </p>
<p>Jeongin pumps his cock through his orgasm, whispering soothingly at Changbin as he shakes through it. Jeongin can’t stop the way his hips jerk up into Changbin messily, searching for his own release. </p>
<p>“F-fill me, please, please hyungie,” Changbin whimpers, voice tiny and broken. It’s so hot. Changbin is so fucking hot. </p>
<p>Jeongin cums with a shout, muffling the noise by biting down on Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin whines at the feeling of warmth that fills him, shivering with sensitivity as Jeongin rides out his own orgasm.</p>
<p>Changbin is practically boneless in Jeongin’s lap by the time Jeongin is finished, letting the younger boy wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his neck. Changbin can only muster out a few tiny sounds when Jeongin starts kissing at his neck again. </p>
<p>“You good, hyung?” </p>
<p>Changbin grunts in response, shifting slightly to get more comfortable and cringing at the feeling of cum leaking out around Jeongin’s cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck, we need to shower.”</p>
<p>Jeongin chuckles, hugging Changbin a little tighter. “Later. Let me cuddle my favorite <i>hyungie</i> for a little.” </p>
<p>Changbin blushes at the words, rolling his eyes but not saying anything. He can’t say no to Jeongin after all. </p>
<p>“Did you mean it?” Jeongin asks suddenly and Changbin lets out a confused noise, prompting Jeongin to clarify, “Are you really gonna give me a lapdance someday, hyung?” </p>
<p>Changbin snorts, “It hasn’t even been a full minute and you’re already thinking with your dick again?” </p>
<p>Jeongin bites at his shoulder playfully before he grumbles, “Shut up, you’re hot, I can’t help it.” </p>
<p>Changbin laughs again, shifting up and out of Jeongin’s lap. He cringes again at the feeling of cum trailing down his thighs now that he’s empty, but turns so that he can press a small kiss to Jeongin’s lips. </p>
<p>“Maybe if you’re good.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“Fuck me in the showers at home and I’ll consider it.” </p>
<p>Jeongin’s face lights up and he surges forward to press a searing kiss to Changbin’s lips. They break out into giggles in the middle of the kiss but Jeongin doesn’t stop, peppering kisses over Changbin’s face. </p>
<p>“I would <i>love</i> to fuck you again.” </p>
<p>Changbin smiles fondly, doesn’t even think to chide Jeongin for thinking with his dick again. And maybe that’s because he isn’t entirely sure Jeongin <i>is</i> thinking with his dick this time. </p>
<p>But that’s a thought for another day. For now, Changbin has plans. </p>
<p>“C’mon, <i>hyungie</i>,” Changbin says, standing and nearly toppling over on his shaky legs. Jeongin is quick to stand up to steady him, “If we get back in time there might even be some hot water left.” </p>
<p>Jeongin grins, dimples on full display as he helps Changbin get dressed so they can trek back to the dorm, and if they hold hands on the way, well then maybe that’s just a new part of their routine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought!!</p>
<p>You can also come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/bbybngchn">twitter</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>